Beat of Life
by Icefemina
Summary: Ray and Sarah get on with their daily life. Featuring the much-anticipated wedding of Abby and John. Sequel to Breath of Life. Please read it before, or it gets confusing…
1. Welcome to the ER, Sarah

**Summary: Ray and Sarah get on with their daily life. Featuring the much-anticipated wedding of Abby and John. Sequel to Breath of Life. Please read it before, or it gets confusing… **

**Disclaimer: ER is not mine. If it were, then Carter would not be leaving. And Abby and Carter would be married already. And I would be with Ray…**

**Author's Note: Well here it is, number 2 in what I have decided to be a trilogy. I hope you like it.**

Beat of Life 

"Hey, Frank. How are you today?" The perky red head asked as she went and sat down behind the desk.

"Particularly grumpy today! Why?" the irritable desk clerk replied.

"Then you perhaps wouldn't like these?" the red head added, revealing a large cup of coffee and donut.

"Sarah, you are the only thing that makes this job bearable."

"Frank, dude. Why are you eating a donut? You had a heart attack last year," a large black doctor yelled at him.

"Don't worry Dr. Pratt. It's no sugar, low carb, low salt, and whole wheat. And its filled one hundred percent fruit filling, too!" Sarah called back, then added in a whisper to Frank, "Really, its not. You owe me, big guy!" Just then the phone started to ring violently on the table.

"Cook County General ER. How may I direct your call?" Sarah asked, with the most professionalism in her voice. Ray walked up to the desk as she hung up the phone. "Forty two year old male, acute onset chest pain, ETA 3 minutes."

"Nice to see you too." Ray answered. "How was school?" He asked the 15 year old.

"Pretty good. I passed the Trigonometry test. Barely, but it was passed. Oh and Arya and I had this long conversation about the difference between Diet Coke and Caffeine Free Coke. Other then that uneventful." Both Barnett's laughed. "Ray, your chest pain is here."

**Author's Note: Ok, I know its short, but bear with me, we still have a wedding, parent/teacher interviews, and Ray and Sarah cooking, so if you'd like more, as always click the button. Thanx**


	2. The L Ride Home

**Summary: Ray and Sarah get on with their daily life. Featuring the much-anticipated wedding of Abby and John. Sequel to Breath of Life. Please read it before, or it gets confusing… **

**Disclaimer: ER is not mine. If it were, then Carter would not be leaving. And Abby and Carter would be married already. And I would be with Ray…**

**Author's Note: Okay, well 'tis nice to see that people like it. Just a note to Thought's review…I will not kill Carter! Ever! He will be 142 before he dies. So there.**

Beat of Life 

Ray jogged up to the gurney that the paramedics were rolling in, "Hello sir, my name is Dr. Barnett, can you tell were your pain is."

The patient briefly described where his pain was, while Ray and Sam rolled the gurney into Trauma 1. Sam started immediately started an IV of nitro to counter the effects of a heart attack. Ray pulled his stethoscope to his ears, and listened to the man's heart and breath sounds. He looked at the man laying on the gurney.

"Sir, what did you have to eat today?"

"A breakfast burrito and some cold, leftover Chinese food. Why?"

"Sir, you have heartburn. You are not having a heart attack." Ray said handing the chart over to Sam. "We're going to give you an antacid, see how you're doing, then send you back home." Ray exited the room, towards the admit desk. "Sarah, what time is it?"

"Five minutes after six o'clock," Sarah answered, looking up from what seemed to be a very complicated page of trigonometry.

"Perfect!" Ray answered, taking all his charts from the rack. He turned to Abby, who was there for the next shift. "Heartburn in Trauma 1 needs discharge instructions, in oh…about 45 minutes. I have a skate boarder in curtain two, waiting on x-rays for his arm. There is a diabetic girl whose sugars are out in exam room 1, and an old man in exam room 3, with Alzheimer's, waiting on a pickup. And I," Ray turned and grabbed his coat, "Am gone."

Sarah got up too, and started to leave. She turned back to the ER and waved a goodbye before exiting the ambulance bay doors as her brother had done seconds before. She quickly jogged to catch up to him.

"So, what are we going to have for supper, Ray?" Sarah asked, as they stepped onto El platform.

"I don't know, do we have food?" Ray replied, as they sat on a bench to wait for their train. They both started chatting about their days, which were both pretty uneventful. Five minutes later, the train came and Sarah pulled out the IPOD that Carter had bought her for her birthday, and her homework. They took some seats and the train pulled away.

"Hello, hello, I'm at place called vertigo. It's everything I wish I didn't know. But you give me something I can feel. Feel!" she started singing. People stared for a moment, then turned back to their own feeble lives. A few minutes later she started to sing again, "Hello, hello, I'm at place called vertigo. It's everything I wish I didn't know. But you give me something I can feel. Feel! Hey Ray, a2+b2c2, right? And the hypotenuse is the longest line, opposite a right angle?"

"Yah Sarah, they are," Ray smiled, as he spoke. He loved his little sister, but sometimes she was just hyper. "Come on, Sarah, it's our stop."

"Oh, by the way Ray…" Sarah started.

"Yeah?"

"You kinda have a parent/teacher conference scheduled for tomorrow, with my trig teacher, Mr. Jacque Dubois."

**Author's Note: Yah, you know what to do…It involves moving your mouse and clicking the button. Oh, and just to let you know, Mr. Jean Jacque Dubois really does exist. He also goes by Mr. O'Hanely.**


	3. Barnett Teacher Interviews

**Summary: Ray and Sarah get on with their daily life. Featuring the much-anticipated wedding of Abby and John. Sequel to Breath of Life. Please read it before, or it gets confusing… **

**Disclaimer: ER is not mine. If it were, then Carter would not be leaving. And Abby and Carter would be married already.** **And I would be with Ray…**

**Author's Note: People like it. Yeah! So yah, here is the débuts of my friends in my stories…except for Thought, 'cause yah, if you read Unexpected Two, you'll know why.**

Beat of Life 

"…So yeah, now Ray has to meet with Mr. Dubois. This is going to be totally stupid," Sarah said to a group of girls as she walked through the cafeteria. "He's going to be here in twenty minutes."

"Okay, wow, you're screwed," a blond girl wearing lots of pink, said.

"Thanks for your support, Sammy!" Sarah replied.

The group of girls caught snippets of conversations as they walked across the cafeteria to their regular table. "Yah, to get away from lightning in the middle of a field you have to crouch on one foot, and somersault away…" "There's no lock on the S.A.T."

"Okay, what is wrong with our school? Because those conversations were just a tiny bit odd. And this …meat?… looks just a little bit like dead cat," the tall, dark haired Mia stated.

"Hello…back to the whole trig situation."

"Well Sarah, you were failing advanced placement trig," a guy named Trent obviously pointed out.

"Thank you captain obvious," Sarah retorted.

"It'll be okay, Sarah," The pink streaked Arya said.

"Thank you, Arya. Now, I got to go meet Ray at the front doors. See you all later," Sarah took her tray and put it on the garbage can. She ran towards the front doors to see Ray walking in. "Are you ready to see the human stink bomb. He seriously doesn't shower at all."

"Really…" Ray answered, rolling his eyes. Sarah led Ray down the hall towards the trigonometry classroom. An overweight, bald, rather badly dressed man greeted them. He stuck out his hand to shake Ray's.

"Hi, I'm Jacque Dubois. You must be Mr. Barnett," The man incorrectly assumed.

Ray stuck out his hand to shake Mr. Dubois'. "It's Dr. Barnett, actually."

"Yes, well Dr. Barnett, as you are aware, your sister's grades have been less then acceptable this past term. Now normally I speak to a child's parents about this, not their siblings."

"I am Sarah's legal guardian as well as her brother," Ray answered, slightly perturbed by the little bald man.

"I see, well Sarah's grades have been have consistently been slipping, since she arrived here. And I looked at her transcripts from her school in Las Vegas…" Mr. Dubois spoke, but was cut off by the over hyper Sarah.

"Ohhh, could I see those?" Both men shot a glance at her, Mr. Dubois' a look of annoyance; Ray's a look of laughter. Mr. Dubois continued on.

"As I was saying, her transcript from Las Vegas says she had a 89 average in trigonometry, yet her average here is just over half that. I believe that she's just not applying herself."

"No, I really don't get it. And you won't help me."

"Really, how do you forget trigonometry in a cross country move?"

"Mr. Dubois, are you aware of how Sarah came to Chicago?"

"No, I am not, but don't believe that that makes a difference. She's just not applying herself. She's disruptive in class…" Ray shot a look at Sarah.

"Mr. Dubois…Sarah came to Chicago because she was kidnapped and dumped in a park. Her parents were drug dealers and users, and it was found out that we were siblings when my parents told me I was adopted. If you cannot see why she might be having trouble in class, sir…" Ray dropped off, hoping that the teacher would get the idea.

"Yes, I'm sure that this is the truth, Dr. Barnett. As I was saying…" the teacher looked annoyed by the act of 'defiance' by the grown man.

"Sir, excuse me, but do you not believe me? Because I can assure you that it is the truth," Ray was upset at being called a liar. An occasional hobo, okay, but not a lair.

"Dr. Barnett, Sarah has already professed an aptitude in telling stories, and I'm starting to believe that this is genetic," Ray had had enough. He had called Sarah lazy, and now a liar, and Ray a liar. He couldn't take it anymore. Ray had his hands balled up in a fist, his knuckles turning white. Now he couldn't take it anymore. His punch landed on his nose, instantly snapping it sideways, making it gush blood. A science teacher walked by the room, and looked inside, and said something about the paperwork he would now have to do, and accompanied the trigonometry teacher to the teacher's lounge. Ray and Sarah quickly left the room, knowing that the repercussions would haunt them.

**Author's Note: Yeah, and so ends the appearance of Mr. O'Hanley. I'm hoping and praying you know what to do…but if you don't it is to click the button.**


	4. Reprecussions

**Summary: Ray and Sarah get on with their daily life. Featuring the much-anticipated wedding of Abby and John. Sequel to Breath of Life. Please read it before, or it gets confusing… **

**Disclaimer: ER is not mine. If it were, then Carter would not be leaving. And Abby and Carter would be married already. And I would be with Ray…**

**Author's Note: Yah…wow. Holy Crap! This is getting good now! Oh and I learned something today. The L Train is spelt L-Train, not El Train. Thank you 30-year-old national geographic.**

Breath of Life

"So he just punched out Mr. Dubois?" Arya asked as a group of people walked down the L Platform. The group consisted of Sarah, Arya, Mia, Chandra, Chandra's boyfriend Trent, Arya's boyfriend William, Mia's boyfriend Joseph and Sarah's new boyfriend, River. They walked up the stairs of Abby's and Carter's townhouse, were Sarah produced a key. She slid it into the lock and opened the door.

"Hey Abby? Are you home?" Sarah shouted as the group made their way up the front stairs to Sarah's room. They heard a brief and muffled reply of yes as they noisily made their way to her room. They continued to talk about random items of interest, including about how Canada's main invention was the maple syrup tree... a tidbit supplied by the Canadian exchange student Chandra. A few minutes later Abby showed up at the door.

"Hey, guys, who's staying for supper?" The three girls, and River, put up their hands, hoping to join Sarah's meal. "Okay, I'll tell John, 3 pizza's and some Chinese food." She turned on her heals and walked away. Just then the phone started to ring.

"Hello, Carter/Lockhart Residence, Sarah speaking."

"Hey, Sarah… its me. Just wanted to make sure you got Carter's okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye," Ray, briefly stated on the other end.

"Okay, bye," Sarah answered, then hung up. She surveyed the room as she turned around. She looked at the friends she had quickly grown to love and enjoy. There was Arya, with her blond hair and pink streaks, and her bright, happy way of dressing; beside her was Chandra, whose dark gothic appearance, including midnight black hair, with her Chocolate Lab guide dog, Blake; and Mia, who had a funky style, with her dark, brunette hair, and hazel eyes, her head gently laying on her boyfriend, Joseph, a tall, dirty blonde, curly haired, green eyed, built guy, whom Mia existed on. Beside him was Trent, whose tall 6'0" frame stood taller then the rest, as did his brown hair and eyes; sitting at his feet, arguing once again with Chandra, was William, who looked much like his girlfriend with blond hair, and the same sense of style. Finally sitting on Sarah's bed with her was River, the 5'9", brown haired, brown eyed, guy who had instantly taken Sarah's heart.

Sarah's thoughts were interrupted by the lock opening downstairs. "Carter's home you guys," she said. Moments later Carter came up the stairs and to the door.

"Hey, pizza and Chinese food is here. Come and eat." The four teens that were staying said their goodbyes to the three that weren't and started to make their way down the back stairs.

* * *

"Dr. Barnett," a shrill voice called across the admit area, as Ray hung up the phone. He turned to see that his fears were true…Kerry Weaver was coming strait towards him.

"Yes, Dr. Weaver," he replied, hoping it wasn't anything bad that he had done to earn him this visit.

"Why did I just get a phone call informing me that you punched out a trigonometry teacher at a high school?" She did not look happy.

"I can explain," Ray said softly.

"You better…" She yelled.

"He called Sarah a liar."

"Sarah? Oh right, your sister…" she answered her own question.

"Well, he called her a liar, and lazy, and he wouldn't listen to what either of us had to say."

"So, you punched him. Dr. Barnett, give me one good reason why I don't suspend your sorry, punk rock ass into next year," she yelled. People turned and looked.

"I need this job. If I don't then Child Services will take Sarah, and that would probably kill me…" he begged and pleaded.

"You better settle this with Legal, and if you step one toe out of line, so help you God, Ray." Dr. Weaver spun around her heals and walked away, off to torture some other poor soul. Dr. Barnett walked away and grabbed a chart, and busied himself with work before Dr. Weaver could find anything else to yell at him about.

**Author's Note: Okay I'm sorry if they seem out of character (at least Ray does if you've seen "You Are Here"), but they're just kinda evolving that way. Oh and Thought, I know I didn't put your line in but I thought of a better place to use it. Well you know what to do. The button, the button, the little purple button.**


	5. InfoPro

**Summary: Ray and Sarah get on with their daily life. Featuring the much-anticipated wedding of Abby and John. Sequel to Breath of Life. Please read it before, or it gets confusing… **

**Disclaimer: ER is not mine. If it were, then Carter would not be leaving. And Abby and Carter would be married already. And I would be with Ray…**

**Author's Note: I'm really, really, really, sorry I haven't written lately. I've been really busy, what with an English assignment, that was supposed to be like, a short 5 paged doubles spaced story, but ended up as a 11 chapter + epilogue, 35 page story, and stupid government exams. I'm turning it into a screenplay this summer, so yeah. Look for it in a couple years, staring Shane West, Hayden Pannitterrie, and an assortment of others. Anyways I am returning to what I write best…Medical Drama. I hope you enjoy this instalment of Beat of Life.**

Beat of Life

"…So we have to choose a bunch of computers, write a bunch of facts on them, then decide which on we want more? That's stupid!" Arya grumbled, annoyed at the work the Information Processing teacher had assigned.

"Hello, this is my second time doing this. Stupid computer didn't save it! And Chandra and I told you it was a boring class. The only reason we took it was cause there was no way we would be allowed to work with saws again." Sarah answered, thinking back to the 'saw incident' from the previous term.

"That wasn't our fault," Chandra called from a nearby computer terminal, where she sat with her headphone, listening to the computer talk to her. Mia sat beside her, poking her repetitively.

"Sure it wasn't," Mia rolled her eyes.

"Who gives a person who lost her memory and blind person a saw, anyways? I mean it was his fault," Sarah and Chandra defended their accidental actions. River and William looked at their girlfriends, laughing, as they heard this story. Joseph and Trent, where busy in other parts of the school; Trent in Foods Studies for some obscure reason, and Joseph was in shop class, for he was not in shop for the 'saw incident'. They were all laughing and having a great time, when a loud and annoying alarm went off.

"What the…? We weren't supposed to have a lockdown drill today," she realised the words she just said. "Oh my God! Everyone in that corner, under the tables!" She screamed, flicking the light switch. Panic coursed through the room. The four girls and two guys huddled closest to the corner.

"Why?" Chandra asked to nobody in particular. She was met by the response of ssshhh's and whispered 'shut-ups'. Mia gagged her with her hand.

Outside the window separating the Computer Lab from the Library, a tall man walked by with a semi-automatic weapon.

"Someone should call the police," Arya whispered. She was surprised that one her conspiracy theories actually came true. Sarah pulled her phone out of her purse, which was being sat on by River.

"Chicago Emergency Services. What is the extent of your emergency?" a calm, collected operator answered.

"Our school is being held hostage." Sarah whispered. She tried to stay calm, but s he couldn't.

"Police are already on their way, sweetheart. You'll be out of there in no time." There was a click, and Sarah looked to see her cell phone had died. She leaned back on the wall, and sighed.

"So we just sit here and wait to die then," Mia whispered. Sarah nodded.

"I knew I would be shot," Chandra replied.

They sat for fifteen minutes in the dark. River held Sarah, and William held Arya. Chandra and Mia whimpered for a while then regained composure. An 'all clear' siren rang through the room.

"Wow, we're still alive," Chandra stated the obvious. They stood up and looked out the window.

"Uh, guys, I think the alarm was malfunctioning, 'cause it ain't all clear," Arya screamed as a bullet grazed her shoulder. The class ducked onto the floor. The masked man came into the computer lab.

"Shit," Chandra said, as the gunman pointed his gun at her. Mia crawled out of his sight behind him, and jumped on his back. His gun pointed upwards, and a bullet lodged itself into the ceiling tiles. He growled, and hit Mia in the stomach, making her fall off. He swung around and pumped two bullets into Mia, one in her stomach, one into her shin. She crumpled like a sheet.

Arya was the next to take vengeance. She kicked him in the groin, and tripped his feet. Two years of kickboxing paid of for her, Sarah thought, tending to Mia. River was busy helping Chandra regain composure, and lead her to safety.

They all looked up when a loud bang filled the room. They all turned to see Arya bleeding from her elbow, and arm.

The gunman turned to Sarah, now. "I came a long way to find you, Miss Anasazi-Cobb. You are very hard to find."

"Shit, one of my dad's friends." She said out loud. A bullet entered her shoulder, while another entered her lung. The man quickly ran from the room, but not before facing one more obstacle…Chandra.

"Move little blind girl."

"You did not just say that," she said has he shot at her foot. As she fell, she kicked at his head, and knocked him out. Sarah mouthed, 'Go Chandra,' as a curtain fell over her eyes.

**Author's Note: I love leaving on a cliffhanger. Okay, this is partially based on a real info pro class. The only differences are that the lockdown was a DRILL and no one was shot, and that our boy friends weren't there…partially, because we don't have any. Oh and the 'saw incident' isn't real. Anyways, if you like, and want to see if Sarah, Mia, Arya, or Chandra live or die… click that cute little thing I like to call a review button.**


	6. The Ambulances

**Summary: Ray and Sarah get on with their daily life. Featuring the much-anticipated wedding of Abby and John. Sequel to Breath of Life. Please read it before, or it gets confusing… **

**Disclaimer: ER is not mine. If it were, then Carter would not be leaving. And Abby and Carter would be married already. And I would be with Ray…**

**Author's Note: Well, I decided I better not make you wait that long! Then I went to the mountains for a 5-day bike trip. So here is chapter 6.**

Beat of Life

"County General, this is Rescue 5. Pick up County General," a male voice called over a radio sitting on the counter at the admit desk. Ray looked around to see no one else picking up the walkie-talkie.

"Rescue 5, this is County General," he answered.

"County General, we have mass casualties at Washington High School. How many can you take?" Panic struck through Ray, as he looked around. He saw Susan waking up to the desk.

He covered the radio with his hand. "Rescue 5 is reporting mass casualties at Washington High. How many can we take?" He asked Susan, while worrying about Sarah in his head.

"Give me the radio, Ray. You guys go get ready to deal with the patients." She commanded all those standing at the desk. She spoke into the two-way radio. "Rescue 5, County General can take four majors, six minors."

"Okay that leaves 2 majors and 12 minors for Mercy," the man on the other end said before, breaking the connection.

The hospital became a fury of action. As they heard the sirens approach, all the doctors and nurses went to the ambulance bay. There were many, as they were caught at shift change. Abby, Neela, Carter, Ray, Susan, Morris, Pratt, Luka, Sam, Chuny, and Haleh stood outside, talking, waiting for the injured. Ray seemed very withdrawn. The first ambulance rolled up, followed closely by the second.

"Fifteen year old, blind female, shot in the foot. Through and through, doesn't look to be any arteries or veins nicked." The first paramedic listed off, lowering the gurney to the ground. Luka looked at the girl.

"Hi Miss. My name is Dr. Kovac, can you tell me your name?" He asked, as they rolled the gurney into exam room one.

"My name is Chandra White, I'm fifteen years old, I'm legally blind, and I'm blood type B negative."

"Well that certainly covers everything," Luka mumbled.

"No, can I go see if my friends are okay?"

"No, we need to look at your foot."

"You sound sexy!" This is going to be a long exam, Luka thought.

* * *

The paramedics opened the door of the second ambulance. Carter and Abby rushed to the gurney. "Fifteen year old female, two bullets, one to the stomach, one to the tibia. Breath sounds are weak, but steady, pulse dropping at 89. In and out of consciousness," they turned into Trauma one, as Mia opened her eyes. Carter recognised Mia.

"Mia, Mia, can you hear me?" She tried to nod. "Okay Mia, you're at County. You got shot in the stomach and the leg. Are you in any pain? Again she tried to nod and winced. Carter looked at the monitor, then to Abby.

"I don't like her pulse ox. We should intubate her before it's to late." Abby said, concerned about both Mia and now Sarah.

"I agree. Haleh, 2 mg of Demerol. And could you please call surgery," He looked at Mia, "We're going to put let you sleep so we can put a tube down your throat, and to remove those bullets. See you when you wake up." He said as she closed her eyes. He looked at Abby. "She's out. Time to intubate."

* * *

A third ambulance arrived 4 minutes after the last one. "Fifteen year old female, flesh wound on right shoulder, and bullet wound right elbow. Responsive, and inquisitive. " The paramedic rolled the gurney off the ambulance. Neela quickly took the gurney.

"Exam 1, next to Kovac's patient." She turned to the patient, "I'm Dr. Rasgotra, and can you tell me your name?"

"Arya Jones," the pink haired girl said. She looked around. "Can you please let me see my friends? I want to see them."

"I'll see what I can do, but I have to look at your abrasions before I can let you go," Neela replied, not wanting to get the girls hopes up. She was surprised at the reaction that Arya had when they turned into the exam room.

"CHANDRA!" Arya yelled very loudly, followed by some screams. Both girls became hysterical.

Luka and Neela glanced at each other, thinking of what a long day it was going to be.

* * *

The fourth ambulance pulled up 5 minutes after Arya's had. The paramedics quickly opened the door, and jumped out, pulling a gurney behind them.

"Fifteen year old female. Bullet in the left shoulder and left lung. Had to be intubated on arrival, bleeding out. Bradycardic, with little breath sounds." Dr. Pratt and Dr. Lewis ran to the gurney. It only took a second for them to figure out who it was.

"Ray," Pratt called over to his colleague, who was standing near the wall, "We need you over here."

**Author's Note: I'm going to cut it here! I have a long weekend so I'll try to finish the next chapter tonight or tomorrow!**


	7. In the ER

**Summary: Ray and Sarah get on with their daily life. Featuring the much-anticipated wedding of Abby and John. Sequel to Breath of Life. Please read it before, or it gets confusing… **

**Disclaimer: ER is not mine. If it were, then Carter would not be leaving. And Abby and Carter would be married already. And I would be with Ray…**

**Author's Note: Guess what? I'm writing this in the afore mentioned computer lab (you know, the one where we all got shot). Yeah, I just realized that. **

Beat of Life

"She's bleeding out. Get 4 liters of O-Neg, and where is a God-damned surgeon?" Carter yelled, as he held pile gauze to the girl's stomach. Blood tried to spurt from the wound He whispered under his breath, "Stay with us Mia, stay with us."

Abby grabbed more gauze as the girl lost blood. A nurse came into the room carrying units of blood. Abby pulled the rapid infuser and hooked Mia up to the machine, forcing donor blood into her veins and arteries.

"I swear to…" Abby muttered under her breath. She was threatening the still M.I.A surgeons who were supposed to be saving the life of one of her kinda daughter's best friends.

"Okay what do we got?" Jake came into the room. Abby glared at him, while grabbing one side of the gurney, which was starting to roll towards the door.

"Gunshot to the abdomen, lower right quadrant, and left tibia. Bleeding out into the abdominal cavity. BP low, pulse 64. Who's doing it?" Abby inquired, curious to who would be saving Mia.

"Anspaugh," Jake said as the elevator's doors closed.

* * *

The hysterical screaming had not stopped in 5 minutes. Both Neela and Luka wondered how they could they could keep it up for so long. Finally Neela cut in. 

"If you guys don't settle down, we will be forced to sedate you both," her English accent was almost lost between the cries of 'Where's Sarah' and 'Where's Mia?'. However that line seemed to capture the attention of both parties. They both settled onto their respective beds calmed down. Arya even started to hum.

"I swear to god, if you say the words 'Ba-ba-bapa', I will shoot you myself." Chandra threatened her friend.

* * *

"Sarah, Sarah, can you hear me?" Ray called to his unconscious sister. "Come on, Sarah, come on."

"Her right lung is collapsing. We're going to have to do a cricothyroidotomy." Dr. Lewis told Ray as a nurse brought over a tray.

"Yeah, whatever you need to do," he answered as he held his sister's hand. Everything swirled as people moved around him. He felt dizzy, faint from the sight of the blood of his sister. He barely noticed Pratt calling his name.

"Ray, Ray, RAY! Hold this," he yelled giving him an air bag. He had not noticed the annoying beeping sound that had filled the room.

"One, two, three, four, five," Susan said, lifting her arms from the lifeless body on the bloody gurney. Ray compressed the bag. He had to do it. He did it everyday. So why was it so difficult know. Susan resumed compressions. After 3 rounds, a rhythm had not appeared.

"Clear!" Greg yelled as everybody stepped away from the table. The flat line that streamed across the screen beside Sarah's bed, sprung to life.

"Normal sinus rhythm," Dr. Lewis said. She took the bag from Ray and handed it to a nurse. "Get her up to the OR while she's stable," she instructed Dr. Pratt, as Dr. Dubenko entered the room. In a minute, Sarah's gurney had left the room. Susan turned to Ray. "She'll be alright. You know she's a fighter. You know she'll never let herself lose."

* * *

Since both girls had finally calmed down, Dr. Kovac and Dr. Rasgotra were free to do their jobs. 

"Well Chandra, your foot doesn't seem to have any other injuries then a hole through it. It didn't hit any arteries, veins, bones, or anything. You got pretty lucky. We'll just stitch and bandage it up, and then you can go. You'll need to use crutches for a few weeks, and you'll need to come back in a week to ten days to get your stitches out."

She nodded and responded only with, "You know, your voice is still sexy."

Meanwhile Neela was busy suturing the shoulder of Arya. "You'll need to come back in a week to ten days to get your stitches out. No getting them wet so no swimming, showering, etc. I'll let you go just after an orthopedic surgeon makes sure that your elbow is fine."

Arya briefly muttered a reply, then turned to herself again, humming to the bars to a Ramones song to herself.

**Author's Note: Ha, two and a half periods to finish a chapter. Go ME! Anyways if you want to see if Sarah or Mia survives or if Chandra does shoot Arya for singing 'I wanna be sedated' then please feel free to click the button because I will not update until I get 4 reviews for this chapter. **


	8. Just Waiting

**Summary: Ray and Sarah get on with their daily life. Featuring the much-anticipated wedding of Abby and John. Sequel to Breath of Life. Please read it before, or it gets confusing… **

**Disclaimer: ER is not mine. If it were, then Carter would not be leaving. And Abby and Carter would be married already. And I would be with Ray…**

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long, but I went on vacation with my family for a month so I couldn't write. I hope you like it.**

Beat of Life

Ray paced outside the doors that entered the surgical area. His head was filled with one thought that just kept going through his head. I can't loose her, was the only thing his brain said. The only thing his heart said too. He hadn't even noticed Abby or John come up, both looking weary from the battle they had waged downstairs.

"Ray," Abby whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder. She looked him in a both puzzled and caring way. He knew what she was asking.

"She crashed downstairs. They barely got her stable to get up here. She got two. One in her shoulder, one in her lung." He replied automatically, not taking his eyes off the door. "She's already been in there for an hour. It went into her lung." He reiterated. Tears started to roll down his face. Abby guided him to a chair.

"They brought in Mia in critical to." John said informing him of his sister's friends. "Luka and Neela got Chandra and Arya. Both have minor injuries in comparison. Mia was shot in the stomach and the tibia, Chandra in the foot, and Arya had her shoulder grazed and through her elbow. Chandra and Arya will be up here in a few minutes. Luka and Neela were no match for those two."

The door to the OR area swung open. All three doctors looked up and prepared themselves for the news. They shot right back down when it turned out to be a scrub nurse, finishing her shift.

"Ray, why don't we go get some coffee from downstairs. It's going to take more then an a couple hours. We'll just go get coffee and come right back upstairs. I promise. " John tried to coax him out of the chair. Ray didn't budge. John left in search of the hot brewed beverage he craved so much, with orders for on for Abby and intentions of one for Ray.

The elevator doors opened up and into the waiting room entered Chandra and Arya, along with their parents and boyfriends, who had escaped injury, as well as Sarah's boyfriend. They all sat down next to Ray, waiting for news about their friends. A few minutes later Mia's parents stepped of the same elevator. They talked briefly to the clerk at the front desk then took seats near the rest. They looked panicked.

An older and portly man walked through the doors. He talked briefly to the clerk at he desk and followed her finger to where she pointed. He stopped in front of Mia's parents.

"Mr. And Mrs. Rainy, I'm Dr. Anspaugh. Your daughter suffered from gun shot wounds to the stomach and lower leg bone. We were able to remove both bullets repair all the damage. Right now your daughter is in recovery and will be moved to surgical ICU in a few hours. You can see her there." He left them to bask in their good news. Chandra and Arya hugged but turned their full attention to worrying about Sarah.

Carter returned with three cups of coffee and offered sympathetic looks to Ray. They sat quietly sipping and gulping for an hour longer, till their cups became empty. Ray took up his pacing again for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally after 3 and a half more hours, Dubenko came through the doors.

"Ray, Abby, Carter." He started. "We've removed the bullets and repaired the hole in her lung. She'll require more surgery to repair the damage done to her shoulder, but that can be done at a later date. She fought through it. She's in surgical ICU now. You can go see her." He added as he turned away.

**Author's Note: And I'll leave it there. Now if you would like more…I'm pretty sure you know what to do, but if you don't, it involves the little purply, blue button. So yeah, oh and Thank You's go to Thought(Chandra), Caliga(Mia) and SaphyJones(Arya).**


	9. After All That Happens

**Summary: Ray and Sarah get on with their daily life. Featuring the much-anticipated wedding of Abby and John. Sequel to Breath of Life. Please read it before, or it gets confusing… **

**Disclaimer: ER is not mine. If it were, then Carter would not be leaving. And Abby and Carter would be married already. And I would be with Ray…**

**Author's Note: Okay writers block is pretty much the most evil thing ever. I am so sorry for my lack of updatingness, but since I have some holiday time coming up, I will write tons more.**

Beat of Life

Sarah giggled as she lay on the bed. Her friends sat around her, one in a wheel chair, one on the floor and one on a hard plastic stackable one that she took no time at all complaining about. A nurse leaned in and told them to be quiet.

Sarah was thankful of Carter right now. She knew he had to pull some pretty long strings for them to allow her friends in here. But it helps when you've known the chief of staff since you were a second year med student.

The events of the past two weeks had been rather scary, and Sarah could not think of better people to spend them with. Her friends, her brother, John and Abby. They all sat here day and night. She was never alone now, for fear of retribution by people working for those who now sat in jail. An armed cop now sat outside her room, making sure that anyone who entered was not armed and that Sarah knew them. Another perk of being part of the Carter family.

Chandra, who sat on the hard plastic chair, said something about what a guy in their class had said. "Mr. Crompton was making fun of him again, and he said, 'Well then I'll just go to Oak Forest. Sabres rule!'. Then he started to make his fingers in to horns," she demonstrated. "Every time Mr. Crompton called on him he would go 'Sabres Rule!' and do the horn thing so finally we all asked why do you keep doing this," she demonstrated again, "and he said it was because a sabres a type of buffalo."

All the girls in the room laughed and the evil nurse stuck her head in again. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave. Visiting hours are over."

The three girls all hugged Sarah and wished her luck on her surgery the next day, then bid her farewell. Chandra and Arya walked down the hall and towards the elevator to await their parents, and Mia was wheeled back down the hall to her room. She was to be discharged tomorrow, and Sarah, baring any complications with her shoulder, the day after next.

She didn't want to think about the imminent surgery. That word seemed to scare her. Every time she had heard it, it had always been after she had somehow survived.

She had had little time to reflect upon anything, because her big brother entered the room. One perk to working in the hospital was certainly the unlimited visiting hours. Ray would stay with her the night, then work all day, and hopefully stay with her in the recovery room tomorrow evening. That was the plan. She hoped it went that way.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's all for now. Hey at least its something. Oh and Caliga and Thought, I'm adding Mr. Meston (Mr. Crompton) to the story in a small way. He might even be more amusing with Ray then O'Hanly Man. Oh and sorry it's so short. Anywho, just click it.**


	10. The Crying Game

**Summary: Ray and Sarah get on with their daily life. Featuring the much-anticipated wedding of Abby and John. Sequel to Breath of Life. Please read it before, or it gets confusing… **

**Disclaimer: ER is not mine. If it were, then Carter would not be leaving. And Abby and Carter would be married already. And I would be with Ray…**

**Author's Note: Okay this chapter is for Thought. She wanted an Abby/Luka something, so in this chapter they are JUST FRIENDS! I repeat… JUST FRIENDS. But anyway, enjoy**.

Beat of Life

She sat in the dark of the drug lockup room. It was quiet there, somehow peaceful and tranquil. The tears rolled down her cheeks, and dropped onto the floor. She didn't know how she was going to do it. She was scared.

The past few weeks had been eventful, stressful and complicated. Between planning her upcoming wedding, everything that had happened with Sarah, and the news she received today, her life was moving to fast. She wished it would just slow down.

There was no doubt she was happy about what she had learned today. Both her and John had said that this is what they wanted. But they wanted to wait a few more months. At least until after the wedding.

She heard someone reach for a container above her head. She looked up and saw a friend, a friend who was always there for her. He looked down upon her.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked, his thick accent filling the room.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked up. "SHHHH, I'm playing hide and seek with Weaver." She whispered. She giggled and more tears came. He slowly opened the door and sat down next to her.

"Abby you're crying. I know something's wrong. I saw that look all to often when we were together," he replied. He pulled a tissue out of his lab coat pocket and handed it to her.

"It's just that everything is so crazy right now. I mean Sarah, is barely just back on her feet," she paused. Sarah had been released the day before, and was recovering at Ray's. He had taken a couple of days off to tend to her beck and call. Abby continued, "And the wedding is only two weeks away. I mean I am going to Mrs. John Truman Carter."

"Your just getting cold feet. It happens to everyone. Everyone. I got them. You know you love Carter. He loves you, you're going to have a great life together, and you are going to be happy. As for Sarah, she's strong. I mean she's just like her brother. And she has so many people there for her, that I can guarantee she'll have a better life."

"There's one more thing. I haven't told Carter, yet. I only found out today, well I've felt it for a few weeks, but I only confirmed it today. I'm babbling aren't I?"

He looked at her and smiled. "If it's what I think it is, then I'm positive he'll be happy. And I think you should tell him. He was looking for you earlier. Said something earlier about the band cancelling and was wondering if he should ask Ray to sing."

"He wouldn't dare." She stood up and brushed the dirt and floor crap off of her lab coat and cords. She walked down the hall and saw Carter.

"Hey sweetheart, the band just cancelled…Ray wants to sing but I told him no…What's wrong." He asked finally noticeing her tears.

She slowly whispered into his ear, and a smile spread widely across his face.

**Author's Note: There, this only took me like 3 months. So what do you think she told him? I'm making this like season, but you know with Carter so obviously better. Anyways first person to guess what see told him wins title of…Best Guesser in an ER Role award.**


End file.
